


Bunny Girls

by aly619



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Bunny Girl, Café, Maids, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: The girls need money so they get a job.





	Bunny Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.

What? Are you kidding me said Mugino as she slammed her fist on the table? It like you heard we ultra-low money said Kinuhata. We should look for a job that pays well said Takisubo. A job that a pain said Mugino as she took a sip of her Ice Tea. We have no ultra choose sine the board of director thinks we disbanded, so we have no chooses said Kinuhata. Fine, we look for a job, but it better be worth it said Mugino. Mugino and the girls went on to search for a job. The first job they took was trying to convince people to try some snacks but were immediately fire due to Mugiino beating up some guys who were harassing her friends. The next job was handing out flyers but was once again fired due to a person being rude lady which cause Mugino to attack the lady and almost getting arrested by Anti-Skill. I can’t believe we been fired two times in one day said Takisubo as she sat down on the couch. Well, Mugino was the one that got fired. we ultra decide to quit the job because we didn’t want to be without her said Kinuhata. Well, in any case, we need to find a job soon otherwise we won’t be able to pay the rent and it overdue on it said Takisubo. Well, we better keep searching said Mugino. By the way where Hamazura said Mugino. He ultra went to hang out with some friends said Kinuhata. Great while we are looking for a job that idiot is hanging out with his friend. I going to give an earful when he comes back said Mugingo, For now, let's go look for a job said Mugino as she and the rest of ITEM exited the apartment

Oh man, I can't believe the boss and Accelerator cancels said Hamazura was walking in district 7. The boss must have been called on a mission by that magic people and Accelerator must have gone to save Last Order again. Oh well, guess I just go home said Hamazura as he began walking home. As he was walking he looked up to the big screen and saw something that caught attention.

Ladies and Gentlemen come to our grand opening of the bunny cafe. Where you're served by our lovely bunny maid who served you with a lovely smile so come to bunny Cafe in district 12. First ten customers eat for free. I am so there said Hamazura as he ran at high speed to distract 12.

Once he arrived at a cafe he noticed he was first to arrive. He was greeted by two familiar people. Kinuhata, Takisubo said Hamazur as he was surprised to see them. Hamazura said Takitsubo as she blushes when she saw him. Figure you ultra here said Kinuhata as she wasn't surprised to see him. What are you guys doing? Is it ultra obvious we working said Kinuhata? We needed the money and this job was available said Takitsubo. I see then well good luck said Hamazura as he wiped the blood from his nose. After entering the cafe Hamuzura saw many girls wearing different colors bunny maid outfits. I in heaven said Hamazura as he drools. Hamazura sat near the window as he was waiting for the order Hamuzura fantasized on the girl who was going to serve him. Minutes later the girl arrived. Hello master how may I serve you said the maid. Yes, I like a Mugino said Hamazura. I sorry master I didn’t quite catch that said the maid as she lifted her head to see the customer face. Hamazura said the maid as she was shocked to see him. What are you doing here both shouted at the same time? Is there a problem Mugino said the boss. No boss no problem at al said Mugino as she laughs nervously. I see well then proceed said the man as he walks away. You pervert you came here because of the bunny girls said Mugino as she gave Hamuzura death glare. Do you think it wise to attack a customer said Hamuzura as he smirks? Mugino took a step back when she realized that Hamuzura was up to. Hehe, time to get back at you for all the time you made me your slave said Hamuzura he continues to smirk. I would like a slice of chocolate cake and some tea said Hamuzura. Mugino gave him a fake smile and bow her head while doing so gave Hamuzura a warning before leaving. After a couple of minutes, Mugino came back with Hamazura cake and tea. Here you master said Mugino. Thank you if I have a carrot I would have given it to you as reward said Hamuzura as a smirk. Mugino held her anger as she didn’t want to get fired. It okay master serving it the only reward I need said Mugino as she gave him a fake smile(I going to kill you Hamuzura). I better prepare myself because I might die today said Hamuzura as he sipped his tea. After finishing and paying for his food. Hamuzura head back to the apartment

Three later the door slammed open Ha-mu-zu-ra said Mugino as she slowly approaches him while cracking her hands. You ultra knew this was coming said Hamuzura. Don’t die yet Hamuzura said Takisubo. Hamuzura just smiles as he accepts his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> It hard to come up with stories


End file.
